sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
|Wystąpienie = Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) |Inne wyst. = |Inne media = *Archie Comics |Lubi= |Nie lubi = |Twórcarealny = Sonic Team |Zdolności = }} – jedna z postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która zadebiutowała w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Jest antropomorficznym jeżem, żyjącym w przyszłości oddalonej o 200 lat, którego zadaniem jest strzec swojego świata od katastrof, poprzez zmianę przeszłości. By pomóc sobie w zadaniu, Silver korzysta z psychokinezy, zdolności normalnej w jego czasach, która umożliwia poruszanie obiektami siłą umysłu. Silver jest osobą o dobrym sercu i dobrymi intencjami. Napędzany silnym pragnieniem sprawiedliwości, próbuje naprawić zło z przeszłości, by przywrócić pokój. Potrafi również zachowywać się naiwnie i niedojrzale. Pomimo ważności zadań jakie musi wykonać, jest optymistą i zrobi wszystko co potrzeba by uratować świat. Utworzenie Pomysł na utworzenie Silvera został wzięty z wczesnych etapów produkcji Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), gdzie zespół tworzył ogromne poziomy z kilkoma możliwościami ich przejścia. Mając do dyspozycji nowy silnik, zdecydowano o dodaniu nowej postaci z unikalnymi zdolnościami, dla alternatywnej możliwości przejścia poziomu. To sprawiło, że Silver posiada psykinetyczne umiejętności. Wczesne projekty opisują Silvera jako postać posiadającą "specjalne moce" niewiadomego pochodzenia, związane ze Szmaragdami Chaosu, lecz ten pomysł został wycofany z gry. Według wywiadu Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection z Shunem Nakamura, zdolności Silvera były początkowo zaprojektowane dla innej gry akcji, gdzie postać Silver nie występowała. Podczas rozwoju Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) w 2005, inna gra akcji o nazwie Fifth Phantom Saga, tworzona przez Sonic Team, która została anulowana, przedstawiała mechanikę rozgrywki, która skupiała się na użyciu podobnych zdolności jakie posiada Silver. Chcąc podkreślić zdolności Silvera, zespół zdecydował dodać nowej postaci cechy, jakie żadna postać Sonica nie miała. Zespół projektantów stworzył ponad pięćdziesiąt różnych konceptów dla postaci nim sfinalizowano jego wygląd, gdzie wczesne rysunki przedstawiały jeżo-podobne zwierzę noszące futurystyczne słuchawki oraz znakowania na włosach. Kiedy zespół rozpoczął prace nad postacią i nie miał pojęcia, w którym kierunku się udać, ktoś przyszedł z pomysłem postaci mającej włosy Sonica podobne do szalika. Z tego pomysłu, zespół utworzył koncepcję norki o imieniu od włoskiego miasta Wenecja, na którym bazował wygląd Soleanny. Jednakże, deweloperzy ostatecznie nie poparli tego pomysłu, twierdząc że norka nie pasowałaby do reszty postaci. Po kilku dyskusjach na ten temat, zespół zrobił z Silvera jeża. Następną rzeczą do zrobienia było wybranie koloru postaci. Początkowo futro Silvera miało kolor pomarańczowy, lecz wkrótce zmieniono kolor na biało-szary. Podczas rozwijania modeli i tekstur postaci, skupiono się na użyciu sprzętu komputerowego by rozwijać tekstury zamiast po prostu użyć biało-szarego odcienia, co później doprowadziło do wybrania koloru oraz imienia jeża. Historia Silver pochodzi z przyszłości oddalonej o 200 lat. Jednak istnieją trzy wersje jego historii, które się ze sobą kłócą. Na stronie gry zostało napisane, że pochodzi z dobrej przyszłości, która nie została zniszczona i dopiero gdy cofnął się w czasie, dowiedział się, że jego przyszłość jest zagrożona. W poradniku, było napisane, że Silver pochodzi z teraźniejszości i gdy przeniósł się w przyszłość, odkrył, że jest zagrożona i chciał ją uratować. Historia ukazana w grze pokazuje, że Silver mieszkał w przyszłości i cofnął się w czasie, by ją naprawić. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver debiutuje w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), jako grywalna postać, posiadająca własny tryb historii. thumb|220px|Silver obserwuje zniszczony świat|left W post-apokaliptycznej przyszłości, Silver oraz Kotka Blaze, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, walczą razem z ognistym demonem – Iblisem, jednak wszystkie ich starania idą na marne, gdyż Iblis jest nieśmiertelny i zawsze powraca. Kiedy po raz kolejny nie udało im się dopaść demona, zauważyli na budynku tajemniczą postać. Postać przedstawiła się jako Mephiles i powiedziała im, że jeśli chcą zmienić przyszłość, muszą cofnąć się w czasie i zabić Wyzwoliciela Iblisa, który był odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie bestii. Mephiles, za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu, pokazuje w Silverowi niebieskiego jeża stojącego w płomieniach. Następnie, przenosi siebie, Silvera i Blaze do czasów, w których żył Sonic, jednak trójka została rozdzielona podczas podróży w czasie. Silver znalazł Sonica, kiedy temu nie udało się uratować księżniczki Elise z rąk Dr. Eggmana, podczas Festiwalu Słońca. Kiedy srebny jeż zamierzał zaatakować, został rozproszony przez Amy, która wzięła jeża za Sonica. Jeżyca oferuje Silverowi pomoc w odnalezieniu osoby, której szuka, na co jeż po chwili przemyślenia przystaje. Oboje jednak nie wiedzieli, że szukają tej samej osoby - Sonica. thumb|left|220px|Silver atakuje SonicaPóźniej, Silverowi udało się znaleźć Sonica i zaatakować go. Niebieski jeż nie zamieżał walczyć, chcąc ponownie uratować księżniczkę, lecz Silver użył swoich zdolności psychokinetycznych i rzucił Soniciem o ścianę, dezorientując go. Srebny jeż zastanawiał się, czy czasem Mephiles nie żartował, mówiąc że któś tak słaby może być Wyzwolicielem Iblisa. Po czym zamierzał zakończyć żywot niebieskiego jeża, lecz Amy zasłoniła ukochanego jeża, przez co Silver się zawachał, a Sonic dał radę uciec. Silver wytłumaczył Amy, że świat zostanie zniszczony przez Sonica, ale jeżyca nie zamieżała wierzyć srebnemu jeżowi, że Sonic byłby zdolny do takich rzeczy i opuściła Silvera. Przygnębiony, odszedł z myślą, czy zabicie Sonica by uratować przyszłość to faktycznie jedyne co może zrobić. thumb|220px|Silver spotyka Blaze Blaze znalazła Silvera siedzącego na schodach i po krótkiej rozmowie, kotka stwierdziła, że muszą uratować przyszłość za wszelką cenę. Kiedy nie udało się im złapać Sonica w bazie Eggmana, na White Acropolis, spotkali się Mephilesem, który powiedział im, że Sonic znajduje się na stacji końcowej. Silver udał się na miejsce i ponownie skonfrontował się z niebieskim jeżem, ponownie powodując porwanie księżniczki Elise przez Eggmana. Kiedy srebny jeż zamierzał zaatakować, nadszedł Shadow (którego Silver wziął za Mephilesa) i pozwolił Sonicowi ponownie uciec. Dwójka jeży walczyła do upadłego, po czym Shadow zakończył bitwę Kontrolą Chaosu i kopniakiem srebnego jeża w głowę. Nie chcąc zaakceptować porażki, Silver wyciągnął Szmaragd Chaosu i naśladował Shadowa, przez oboje wywołali Kontrolę Chaosu i otworzyli portal czasowy. Shadow był wyraźnie zaskoczony i zaproponował Silverowi cofnąć się do dnia wypadku nad Projektem Solaris, dzięki czemu dowiedzą się co naprawdę się stało. Srebny jeż zgodził się i ruszył za Shadowem. thumb|220px|Władca Soleanny więzi Iblisa w ciele EliseKiedy się pojawili, Shadow i Silver byli świadkami niepowodzenia projektu, maszyna przy której pracowano wybuchła i władca Soleanny został ciężko ranny kiedy póbował ochronić młodą Elise. Jeże postanowili się rozdzielić - Shadow złapie Mephilesa, a Silver dorwie Iblisa. Silverowi udało się złapać Iblisa za pomocą psychokinezy, a władca Soleanny wykorzystał to i uwięził Iblisa w ciele córki, za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chwilę później władca zmarł, a Silver zabrał księżniczkę w bezpieczne miejsce. Jeż zabrał Elise z laboratorium i spotkał się z Shadowem, który złapał Mephilesa. Silver położył Elise przy drzewie, a obok niej Shadow położył Scepter of Darkness. Razem otworzyli kolejny czasowy portal, przez który Shadow przeszedł od razu. Silver zsotał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w Elide, która wołała swojego tatę we śnie. Współczując jej, zostawił przy niej niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu i ruszył do portalu. thumb|left|220px|Silver i Sonic wykonują Kontrolę Chaosu Później spotyka się ponownie z Blaze, której wyjaśnia, że to nie Sonic jest Wyzwolicielem Iblisa. Rozmowę przerywa wołanie ludzi, a chwilę później udają się w stronę Eggmana. Udaje im się spotkać Sonica, z którym wyjaśnili sprawę i wyruszyli na ratunek księżniczce Elise. Niestety, przybyli za późno i księżniczka zginęła w wybuchu Egg Carriera. Silver wpada jednak na pomysł by wykorzystać Kontrolę Chaosu i przenieść się do chwili zanim księżniczka zginęła. Jeże wykonują kontrolę, dziękują sobie nawzajem za pomoc i rozdzielają się. thumb|220px|Silver obserwuje niebo po poświęceniu BlazeSilver i Blaze powrócili do przyszłości, gdzie za pomocą dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu, srebny jeż próbował uwięzic demona w swoim ciele, lecz niestety Iblis odrzucił go. Wtedy Blaze zdecydowała się przyjąć Iblisa, gdyż jej dusza już nosi w sobie płomienie i demon jej nie odrzuci. Potem kotka poprosiła przyjaciela, by uwięził ją w innym wymiarze, dzięki czemu Iblis nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi. Niestety Silver nie był zdolny poświęcić swojej przyjaciółki, przez co Blaze była zmuszona sama udać się do innego wymiariu. Kiedy odchodziła, życzyła powodzenia swojemu przyjacielowi. thumb|220px|Przemiana w super formację|left W Last Episode, Silver wraz z pozostałymi zostaje przeniesiony na latający fragment wyspy, gdzie odkrywają, że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Doktor Eggman wyjaśnia, że Solaris pożre teraz wszystkie czasoprzestrzenie i jedynym sposobem by go pokonać jest zniszczenie go w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Silver znalazł sposób by ocalić Sonica, a po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu i ożywieniu niebieskiego jeża przez Elise, Silver wszed w swoją super formę wraz z Shadowem i Soniciem, i pokonali Solarisa. Seria Rivals Sonic Rivals W Sonic Rivals, Silver pojawia się jako grywalna postać, posiadająca własny tryb fabularny. Silver cofa się w czasie by odnaleźć Dr. Eggmana Nega i powstrzymać go przed zniszczeniem przyszłości. Kiedy się pojawia, odnajduje Dr. Eggmana (będącego w rzeczywistości Eggmanem Nega), od którego próbuje zdobyć informacje na temat Eggmana Negi. Niestety, w drogę wchodzi mu Shadow, z którym od czasu cofnięcia wydarzeń z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) nie spotkał się. Po potyczce z jeżem, Silver ciągle ruszał za Eggmanem, jednocześnie mierząc z innymi rywalami (Sonic, Knuckles, Metal Sonic). Ostatecznie, srebny jeż rozgryzł doktora, odkrywając jego prawdziwą tożsamość i współpracując z Knucklesem, Shadowem oraz Eggmanem, pokonuje Eggmana Nega na statku kosmicznym zwanym "Egg Destroyer". Sonic Rivals 2 W Sonic Rivals 2, Silver pojawia się jako grywalna postać, posiadająca własny tryb fabularny. Silver ponownie przybywa z przyszłości, by ocalić świat przed Eggmanem Nega, który zamierza uwolnić bestię zwaną "Ifryt". Espio, na rządanie Vectora, rusza za Silverem, lecz ten go zauważa. Ostatecznie, dwójka postanowiła ze sobą współpracować i by zapobiec uwolnieniu bestii, ukrywali małe Chao. Niestety, po drodze musieli się mierzyć z Doktorem Eggmanem Nega oraz innymi rywalami. Niestety, po pokonaniu Egg Bulla, Eggman Nega oświadczył im, że zebrał wystarczającą ilość Chao by nakarmić nimi Ifryta, same Chao ukrył na Mystic Haunt Zone. Espio i Silver bezzwłocznie tam ruszyli, lecz ponownie musieli się po drodze zmierzyć z rywalami. Ostatecznie, kiedy ponownie kofrontowali się z Eggmanem Negą, okazało się, że porwane przez Negę Chao zniknęły, a chwilę potem otworzył się portal do wymiaru Ifryta. Eggman Nega postanowił wykorzystać okazje i zesłał tam Metal Sonica 3:0, by ten przebudził bestię. Silver ruszył powstrzymać Metala, pozytywnym skutkiem, lecz Eggman Nega sam zdążył przebudzić bestię. Silver i Espio razem ruszyli na bestię i zakończyli walkę zwycięsko, zostawiając Eggmana Negę w wymiarze Ifryta. Po powrocie do własnego wymiaru, Silver i Espio podziękowali sobie za wsparcie oraz pożegnali się, po czym Silver wrócił do przyszłości. Sonic Colors (DS) Silver pojawia się w dodatkowej misji na Sweet Mountain w Sonic Colors, w wersji na DS. Silver spotyka się z Soniciem i Tailsem na Sweet Mountain, przy którym stoi znak z napisem "Przyszłość". Srebny jeż mówi, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z przyszłością i pyta Sonica, czy mógłby zniszczyć 20 robotów. Kiedy niebieski jeż je pokona, Silver spyta się czy aby nie potrzebuje dalszej pomocy, na co niebieski jeż odpowiada przecząco. Później udaje się na przejażdżkę z Blaze the Cat, lecz ci natknęli się na Orbota i Cubota. Dwójka spłoszyła roboty swoimi mocami pirokinezy i psychokinezy. Potem pytają Sonica czy nie wybróbowałby przejażdżki za ograniczonym czasem. Po wykonaniu misji, Sonic żegna się dwójką, a Silver mówi że czuje jakby już wcześniej miał Blaze za partnera. Sonic Generations thumb|220pxW Sonic Generations, Silver pojawia się jako boss po przejściu Crysis City. Silver, będąc zamkniętym w White Space stworzonym przez Time Eatera, zmierzył się z Soniciem, wierząc, że ten jest oszustem, niestety srebny jeż został pokonany. Później pojawia się ponownie, podczas starcia Soniców z Time Eaterem, gdzie dopinguje ich i udziela porad. Po pokonaniu bossa, Silver, wraz z resztą przyjaciół, zostaje odesłany na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica. Pod koniec, widać jak macha na pożegnanie Klasycznemu Sonicowi i Tailsowi. W innych grach Sonic and the Secret Rings W Sonic and the Secret Rings, Silver jest grywalny w Party Mode po zabraniu 65 Fire Souls; sam nie pojawia się w fabule gry. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Silver jest postacią typu latającego, odblokowywaną po przejściu Babylon Story. Jego Extreme Gear nazywa się Psychic Wave, którego Gear Part może zmienić się w Air Ride, pozwalający na wykonanie serii Dash Rings w powietrzu. Sonic Free Riders W Sonic Free Rides, Silver ponownie jest postacią możliwą odblokowania, nie występującą w fabule gry. Sega Superstars Tennis W Sega Superstars Tennis, można zauważyć cameo Silvera na Green Hill Zone, jako członek widowni. Walnięcie go piłeczką tenisową pozwoli zdobyć osiągnięcie. Sonic and the Black Knight W Sonic and the Black Knight, Silver pojawia się jako Sir Galahad – jeden z Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Sam Galahad nie bierze jednak udziału w fabule gry i można go odblokować po przez zaliczenie misji "Defeat the Boss: Lancelot Returns" w Deep Woods, w Adventure Mode. Sonic Runners thumb|206x206px|Silver w Sonic RunnersW Sonic Runners, Silver jest grywalną postacią typu szybkiego. Podczas wydarzenia "Birthday on Windy Hill", Silver i Blaze byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, kiedy to zostali porwani przez Eggmana. Dwójce udało się uciec, lecz zostali zaatakowani przez dron Death Egga. W tym samym czasie, przybył Team Sonic, który pomógł im w rozwaleniu robota. Wtedy Silver i Blaze zaproponowali pomoc w pokonaniu Eggmana, a kiedy rozprawili się z doktorem, udali się na imprezę urodzinową. Charakterystyka Osobowość thumb|220px|Profil Silvera w Sonic GenerationsSilver jest opisywany jako osoba o "dużej potrzebie sprawiedliwości", a jego osobowość potrafi posunąć go do cofnięcia się w czasie, by naprawić błędy przeszłości i uratować przyszłość. Jeśli obierze sobie jakiś cel, będzie się go kurczowo trzymać i nie odpuści dopóki go nie osiągnie. Silver równie łatwo znajduje nowych sojuszników, jak i rywali oraz wrogów. Jego łatwowierność na słowa innych sprawia, że można go łatwo oszukać i nieświadomego Silvera wykorzystać do własnych celów. Z drugiej strony, nie daje się nabrać na "przebranie" Eggmana Nega, który podawał się za Doktora Eggmana, w Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2. Pomimo tego, że wydaje się być poważnym na zewnątrz, w środku nadal jest młodym i niedojrzałym jeżem. Sama Blaze stwierdziła, że Silver potrafi być naiwny. Biały jeż jednak ma dobre serce i zawsze próbuje chronić słabszych oraz podawać innym pomocną dłoń. Odnosząc się do jego profilu w Sonic Generations, Silver jest optymistą i mimo to zawsze stara się zachować pozytywne nastawienie oraz nie tracić nadziei, nie zważając na to w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajduje. Silver jest odważny, potrafi poświęcić nawet samego siebie by uratować kogoś innego. Sam jednak nie wydaje się być przyjazny dla osób, które nie mają tego samego celu co on i sam nie zamierza nikogo wtajemniczać w jego działania, co często kończy się bójkami, tak jak serii Rivals. Jednak gdy świat nie potrzebuje ratunku, potrafi być osobą, z którą można miło spędzić czas. Wygląd Silver jest jeżem o biało-szarym kolorze futrana całym ciele, białym, gęstym futrze wokół szyi, brzoskwiniowej skórze i złotych oczach. Nosi białe rękawiczki z symbolem świecącym w kolorze cyjanowym oraz kozaki w czarnym, białym i turkusowym odcieniu. Na rękach i nogach nosi złote pierścienie z liniami świecącymi w kolorze cyjanowym. Moce i umiejętności thumb|220px|Użycie psychokinezyGłówną zdolnością używaną przez Silvera jest psychokineza, umiejętność pozwalająca kontrolować otoczenie wokół siebie umysłem. Biały jeż jest wprawny użyciu tej umiejętności, potrafi unieść kilka obiektów jednocześnie, będących dużo większych od niego. Może również użyć psychokinezy na siebie, zyskując dzięki temu zdolność lotu oraz na żywych organizmach, paraliżując je. Pomimo tego, że Silver zazwyczaj do walki używa psychokinezy, to jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba, potrafi użyć siły fizycznej. Mimo to walki wręcz nie są jego żywiołem i rzadko kiedy można zauważyć go korzystającego ze Spin Attack. Silver potrafi poruszać się z dość szybką prędkością, potrafiąc czasem dorównać samemu Sonicowi, czy też Shadowowi. Jak pokazano w Sonic Generations, Silver jest wytrzymały na obrażenia, potrafiąc ustać po kilku uderzeniach z Homing Attack. Ma również spore zdolność akrobatyczne, potrafiąc spokojnie skakać oraz omijać przeszkody bez użycia psychokinezy. Potrafi też grindować oraz jeździć na Extreme Gear. Posiada także niezły refleks, potrafiąc łapać, za pomocą swojej psychokinezy, rakiety w locie. Biały jeż wykazał się również zdolnością używania Mocy Chaosu, potrafiąc użyć Szmaragdów Chaosu i wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu, czy też przemienić się w swoją super formę. Transformacje Super Silver thumb|187x187px|Super Silver Super Silver to super transformacja Silvera, którą osiąga dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. W tej formie jego futro staje się złote, a oczy czerwone. Silver potrafi latać bez użycia psychokinezy, a jego zdolności oraz siła ataków zostaje zwiększona. Jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, ale musi zasilać swoją super formę pierścieniami. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Blaze the Cat (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Espio the Chameleon (bliski przyjaciel) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Rouge the Bat * Miles "Tails" Prower Neutralni * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross Rywale * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman Nega (arcy-wróg) * Iblis (tylko Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Orbot * Cubot * Mephiles the Dark (tylko Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) Temat muzyczny }} W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|130pxSilver pojawia się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Tam, biały jeż pochodzi z Mobiusa z przyszłości i jest tamtejszym podróżnikiem w czasie. Tak jak jego odpowiednik w grach, Silver często cofa się w czasie, by naprawić błędy przeszłości i uratować przyszłość przed zniszczeniem. Ciekawostki * Wraz z Jetem, Silver jest najmłodszym rywalem Sonica. * Wokół przednich kolców Silvera nastąpił spór, jakoby ich ułożenie było odniesieniem do liści marihuany. W rzeczywistości, ułożenie kolców było bazowane na klonie palmowym. * Silver jest jedynym jeżem w serii nie będącym postaciom typu szybkiego. Uznawany jest za postać typu latającego dzięki swojej zdolności lotu dzięki psychokinetyce. ** Jednak w Sonic Runners jest typem szybkim, co czyni go wraz z Blaze pierwszą postacią, która zmieniła swój typ (Blaze z typu szybkiego, stała się postacią typu silnego). * Niewiadome jest w jaki sposób Silver podróżował w czasie w Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2 i Sonic Colors. W Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver podróżował za pomocą Mephilesa, a w Sonic Generations został ściągnięty do przeszłości przez Time Eatera. ** Jednakże na stronie Sonic Channel, napisane jest podróżował w czasie za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu. * Wielu fanów uważało, że Silver i Shadow są spokrewnieni, ponieważ w Sonic and the Black Knight dwójka wystąpiła jako Sir Galahad i Sir Lancelot, a według legend arturiańskich, Galahad był synem Lancelota. Takashi Iizuka potwierdził jednak, że ta dwójka nie jest ze sobą spokrewniona. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Przyszłości Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni